


The Palantir

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [33]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Palantir

Merry exhaled and collapsed next to Pippin, who just lay as his breathing returned to normal. He gave a soft sigh as Merry curled around him and buried his face in his neck.

"I can't believe it's over," he whispered in the darkness. He looked at Merry, who kissed his shoulder. "No more fighting."

Relief flooded Merry again. "What... what was it like, looking into that Stone?" he asked curiously.

Darkness, pain, overtook Pippin for a moment. He shuddered, tears spilling. Without another word, Merry wrapped him tighter in his arms and held him. Kissed him.

He never asked again.


End file.
